


MCYT AUs

by Holy_Lotus



Series: MCYT AUs [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, MCYT fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Apartment, Best Friends, Bounty Hunters, But nothing to serious don't worry, Casinos, Druids, Dryads - Freeform, Fairies, Family Dynamics, Fea, Italian Mafia, Just a Headcannon don't expect a big story, MYCT Familyverse, Mafia AU, Magic, Masks, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of drugs, Money, Multi, Notes, Organized Crime, Pirate AU, Ship like actual boats, Sirens, The hiatus is over back to our regularly scheduled chapters, Young criminals, family au, fictional cities, mancers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Lotus/pseuds/Holy_Lotus
Summary: Just a place for me to write my notes about these alternate universes I'll add more. If some are longer than others that's just because I like it more. I'm not intending to ship anyone, I'll make jokes though hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Okay quick notice these are mostly just mentioned in the AU, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003575
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227





	1. Family AU

The Sleepy Family

The Sleepy family are good friends with the Bensons. Phil would baby sit Eret and Niki before Tommy and Toby were born. And they all live in the same apartment complex. Mrs. Kristin Sleepy works as a travel agent so she isn't always home. The boys still love her though.

-Phil Sleepy (The Father)  
Phil is a kind and resourceful man with big ambitions but not enough money to achieve those ambitions easily. Although most of his youth was spent traveling the world, with his then girlfriend now wife Kristin, he still has to take care of his sons. While Kristin works as the main breadwinner. (I don’t know why I made this dynamic). Phil takes up odd jobs and has a solid job at a not so great company called Hardcore.

Phil is always up for a challenge so him and his sons go to escape rooms often. Their entire apartment (aside from the boy’s rooms) are decorated with a multitude of things Phil has collected and what Kristin has sent home.

Phil really misses Kristin a lot, but he puts on a brave face to keep his sons happy. When Kristin does come home (every two weeks or so) the boys shower her with affection. They have a family night specifically for when Kristin gets home. As an extra tradition they put white pins in the places Kristin is in and red for wear she’s been on, on a large map in the hallway.

-Wilbur Gold Sleepy (The Eldest Son)  
Plays the guitar and has a band with a couple of school friends. It’s more for their own enjoyment than something pro (not dissing Wilbur's actual band).

Wil is a smart kid if he really tried he would probably be at the top of his class like Techno. But Wil doesn’t really care, he just wants to live a nice and easy life maybe becoming a bartender or something.

Loves to creep out his brothers and dad with ghost stories, after their first escape room Wil made it his mission to scare the shit out of his family so much that Tommy can’t sleep without a night light.  
Has a crush on Niki. He realised that the young pretty neighbor girl would never really be interested in him but he hopes she finds an interest some day. What he doesn’t know is that Niki fancies him a bit. They are great friends, maybe something more another day.

-Techno Blake Sleepy (The Second Son)  
A fencing prodigy. He first picked up the Sabre (yes that’s how it’s spelled), when he needed a way to protect himself from bullies. He was a scrawny kid at first. Now he’s hella buff. He takes pride in defeating people, but has only one person who considers themselves his equal, his name is Dream and he is the son of the landlord.

There is a large garden on the roof of the apartment complex. Everyone spends a lot of time in the garden. It's like a small park for the apartment and it's tenants. When Techno isn’t training, he tends to his small potato garden

-Tommy Innit Sleepy (The Youngest Son)  
Tommy loves to collect music records. He treasures his records, his favorites being mellohi and cat. Mellohi was given to him by Kristin. Like Wilbur who got a guitar for his birthday.

Tubbo and Tommy are BFFs. They have been friends for a long time. Tubbo and his siblings would hang out at the Sleepy family home. The two can often be found together in the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

The Benson Family

Mr. Jordan Benson is a single dad with two jobs so isn't always home. He loves his kids but juggling two jobs is a lot harder than he thought. The Sleepys live in the apartment over. They moved in two years before the Sleepys.

-Jordan Sparkelz Benson (The Father)

You might have noticed that Sparkelz is a single dad, with three and full custody over only Niki and Tubbo. His ex claims that Eret isn’t his kid but she hasn't shown any proof. So he only has pratial custody over Eret, so he still has to visit his mom.

Three kids, one partially bilnd, the youngest not doing so hot in school, and two jobs. How does this man manage it. Pure sheer determination. Sparklez works as a fencing instructor and he owns his own studio. His second job is more or less working the graveyard shift at a seven eleven he is going to quit soon don't worry. 

Sparkelz has known Phil and Kristin since he moved into the apartment. They helped him out when he needed it. They were able to teach him how to take care of Eret (Phil was a nurse). He trusts those two a lot.

Sparkelz's relationship with Eret is a bit tense; they don't talk much. Niki loves her dad. And Tubbo absolutely adores the man. When he’s not with Tommy you should always assume that he’s with Sparkelz.

-Eret Glen Benson (Oldest Child)

He is partially blind so one of his eyes are milky white and the other gray. His mother makes him wear black sunglasses to cover his eyes. She says it creeps her out.

A really cool guy, both his siblings look up to him. His relationship with his dad is mostly awkward because his mom keeps trying to talk to Sprakelz through Eret.

Eret doesn't do fencing. His eyes make it really hard for him to do it very efficiently.

-Niki Kat Benson (Middle Child)

Niki loves music and plays multiple different instruments. Mostly the guitar. She isn’t a very good fencer and prefers ballet over it. Her mother was the one to introduce ballet to Niki. Niki feels like it’s the one thing keeping her close to her mother.

Even if she has no interest in fencing she isn’t too bad at it. All she needs is a bit more practice. She is the golden child essentially. No she isn’t treated better don’t worry.

-Tubbo Benson (Youngest Child)

Tubbo loves bugs and animals. He was able to save up enough money to buy a small bee house for the garden. He spends money to take care of the bees. Mr. Collen (the landlord) lets him keep the bees as long as they stay in the green house, and pays him 30 a month. Because bees can be dangerous.

Tubbo although not really doing well in school he puts a lot of his energy into fencing. He puts all his pent up emotions that he can't express morally. The way he fights usually makes people think that he would lose a lot but once he’s determined he’ll beat your ass at Dream’s level

He likes acting, for fun. He puts his thoughts that some wouldn’t consider normal for him into these characters, (to be honest I do this too, it’s fairly normal nowadays).

-Fundy Finch (Family Friend)

Fundy met Niki after an audition and they were both waiting for the bus, together. He lives two floors down. He never really talked to the Bensons or the Sleepys, until he met Niki at the bus stop.

He loves foxes and even has a pet fox he named Fungi. Don’t tell Mr. Collen he’ll make Fundy get rid of Fungi.

Fundy has a crush on Dream and has asked him out on a movie date but nothing really came from it unfortunately for him. Things are now awkward between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

The Collen Family

The Collen’s own the apartment complex of the Bensons, Sleepys, Nathaneils, and the Halo Family, live in. The complex has been in the family for only Mr. Collen’s gen. He bought the land and built up the complex in a green city.

-Dream Collen (Eldest Child)

Dream is an amazing Fencer and has challenged Techno before and lost, it was almost a tie (they are still friends though). He puts a lot of work into fencing.

He hangs out with George and Nick throughout the day. They've all been friends since 5th grade.

He and Drista are the best of siblings. Always fucking with each other in prank wars and shit.

-Drista Collen (Youngest Child)

Drista is a fencer like her brother. She isn’t as determined for victory as others she just likes to fight.

She and Tommy are ‘friends’. They hate each other but they can grin and bear it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nathaneil Family

They are an incredibly raudy duo and are known for their pranks. Their parents are extremely loving so sometimes they come off pampered poodles. Even then they each have a heart of gold. Their mother is bed ridden and weak mostly from her frail body being taxed with the birth of two thankfully healthy boys. Their dad is very stressed over this and as a doctor he knows that if she does anything reclass she might end up in a terminal state.

-Nick Nathaneil (Sapnap Eldest Twin)

Nick has always felt obliged to give his mother the chance to see her sons fall in love. So to do so he flirts with a lot of different girls looking for someone that would be the perfect girl.

One of the few things he does to distract himself from his mother’s condition he trains in fencing often. Sparkelz’s fencing studio was where he first met George and Dream (formally aside from the occasional hello from across the hall).

-Zak Nathaniel (Youngest Twin)

Zak is a major prankster, he took the role of the clown to lighten his family's mood. When he isn’t up in the garden with his mother, he spends all that extra time with Darryl. The two are dating but they haven't told anyone yet.

He loves his mother, and to keep eachother in their thoughts, they got matching hanging diamond earrings (one for each), and Skeppy saved all his money for those simple diamond earrings. He rarely takes them off only at night or to clean them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Halo Family

Darryl and George aren’t as close as the other siblings. Not to say they don’t love each other. Their parents both work the graveyard shift and sleep almost all day so it’s like they aren't even there.

-Darryl Halo (Badboyhalo Eldest Brother)

Darryl is a very kind and caring person, the only reason that he isn’t close to George is because of their similar yet polarizing personalities. The few times the entire family sits down to talk is when Darryl coxs them out with freshly baked muffins.

Darryl and Zak are dating and have been for the past two years. The two met when George brought Sap to their house, and Sap just can’t leave his baby brother alone. That’s how their love story started.

Both Darryl and George have their own pets. Darryl has a small poodle named Lucy and George has a kitten he named Luca.

-George Halo (Youngest Brother)

George is a kind and funny fool. He met the Dream Team at Sparkelz's studio. The way they formally was a tad odd. They all knew about each other's existence but George and Dream didn’t expect to see the quiet kid would be so loud and abrasive once you got to know him.

George is color blind and it really shows when he can’t tell if Dream and Wilbur are wearing the same colors. He’s a bit sensitive about it. But now he has prescription color blind glasses that his dad got him for his birthday.


	6. Pirate AU

The Sleeping Siren

The Sleeping Siren is one of the most well known of the pirate ships. It’s crew is no longer together and have started new crews. The ship is now docked permanently in Hargeon as more of a hotel and home for it’s Captain Philza and his Wife Kristin.

-Philza  
He is a kind and fair man who works hard to do what he does. Although he is no longer a pirate he still goes on adventures with Kristin  
-Kiristin  
She is a very kind woman who was known for being a sharpshooter. And an amazing politician.


	7. Chapter 7

L’manberg

The sister ship of ‘The Sleeping Siren and a sturdy one at that. Her Captain and Second in command Wilbur and Tommy were the first two crew members of The Siren. Being brothers the two stayed together after The Siren docked.

-Wilbur  
The captain of L’manberg a kind man who spends a good amount of time fortifying L’manberg  
He is half Siren so he has the habit of singing or humming when bored, sometimes accidentally enchanting his crew.

-Tommy  
The Quartermaster (first mate) in command of L’manberg and surprisingly the youngest in the crew (he is the second tallest after Wilbur though).  
He is Phil and Kristin’s son, and because of that he is technically the son of a countess.  
He was a part of The Sleeping Siren’s original crew. 

-Tubbo  
Is one of the Gunners on the ship but because L’manberg isn’t much of a fighting ship he usually works as the cook along with Fundy.  
He was the first Kid around Tommy’s age that joined The Sleeping Siren. His dad was a Gunner on The Sleeping Siren.

-Fundy  
Fundy is L’manberg’s official cook, he cares a great deal about the type of food he makes and hates it when the ship gets hit by a bug storm and his ingredients almost spill.  
Fundy is oddly Wilbur’s son. A salmon Siren and a fox fairy had a kid, the fox fairy was killed by a hunter, and the Siren was killed by sailors and Fundy was found by Wilbur’s mother who   
brought the little fox to her son.

-Niki  
Niki is the Sailing master and she is one of the kinder crew mates.  
She joined the crew as a cook at first but after they found out that she had studied a bunch of very accurate maps so she became the Sailing master.

-Eret  
Eret is the Boatswain (third in command) he was kicked off the ship after telling Dream, a bounty hunter. He did come back after a year. Though Tommy still doesn’t trust him.  
He is not from The Sleeping Siren he was the first crew mate who had no prior connections.

-Jack  
Jack is L’manberg’s Surgeon and is really good at his job although at first his “recruitment” wasn’t all that nice. He started to grow close to the crew and stayed there permanently (he is paid rather sweetly too).


	8. Chapter 8

The Bounty Hunters

The Bounty Hunters is an organization who are sponsored by the emperors and empress in the neighboring nations. They have been around for a long time and because of this they do have some corruption in their veins.

-Dream  
He is the most well known Bounty Hunters and even has his own Island country given to him by the emperor.  
He has encountered Technoblade before but lost to him in a one on one dual.  
He has been with the hunters since he was child to pay for his sisters knight academy dept.

-George  
As the most requested Shooter with the hunters he prides himself in this and practices a lot to hone his skills.  
Being a handsome Bachelor brought multiple girls to him.  
He works with Dream on his Island country and has known him and Sapnap since they were teenagers.  
He is also very bad at code names.

-Sapnap  
A bit of a pyromaniac, he has a small amount of restraint and has burned a forest or two.  
He is a casanova but has had barely any success with anyone.  
He uses the axe and smoke bombs to fight. Even if smoke bombs are expensive the flare and stealth is worth it.

-Badboyhalo  
An amazing shooter even better than George depending on the gun. Although most don’t know about his good eye he still practices quite often.  
He had a run-in with two bandits Skeppy and A6d,this was the first time he ever didn’t strike a killing first blow (because of Skeppy’s diamond fairy abilities).

-Karl Jacobs  
A pretty regular guy though surprisingly good with a sword, he was given his high ranking because of his friendship with a mysterious sponsor only know as Mr. Beast  
He is also bad at choosing code names.  
I don't know much about Karl sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Bandits

This isn’t a group of people, just a couple of people that I don’t think would make good pirates, or they just don’t have a big enough group to make a crew with. Or they just seem more like bandits.

-Technoblade  
He has a bounty of 100,000,000 gold, note he has attempted to turn himself in for the money.  
He was one of the original crew members of The Sleeping Siren; he was a gunner. He came with his mother who worked as a cook on the ship.  
He has come to help out L’manberg and The Sleeping Siren.  
He is very proud that the only reason the bounty hunters know that he is a boar fairy and what his face looks like is because of when he tried to turn himself in that one time.

-Skeppy  
Skeppy has an impressive bounty of 50,000,000. The large number mostly comes from the fact that he is a rare species of fairy, a diamond fairy.  
He has a habit of pranking nobles and messing with children as fairies do.

-A6d  
Fuck I don’t know bounty of 40,000 prankster, common fairy, fuck when was the last time he streamed.

-Jschlatt  
A scamming noble man with a bounty of 10,000.  
He is a goat fairy and quite proud of it.  
He has taken massive steps to keep the bounty hunters of his tale, but the bounty still stands.

Quackity  
With a sizable bounty of 15,000 he is famous for his hard grip on nobels from support from Schlatt, and his own smarts (also his fat ass).  
He works hard for what he’s got even if it doesn’t seem like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Extras

They don’t really matter but they I can’t help but add a couple of extra people into the mix, just for fun hope you like it.

-Minx  
A woman known throughout the capital as a kinda desperate and really just needs to stop and smell the roses.

-Smajor  
The captain of the navy vessels. Known for his tenacity and wits. He was the one to set up the bounty for a large amount of bandits and pirates.   
The bounties are calculated through their species crimes and the current budget of the navy.

-Ashton  
A popular matchmaker that people come far and wide to have an audience with. He has seen Minx more times than they would both like.

-Mr. Beast  
A very rich and powerful nobleman. He loves to set up odd or weird competitions, for houses, ships and even whole islands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm going to update again tomorrow if I finish the new AU summary. Hope you're liking how these AU's are going. I do take AU suggestions if you have any.  
> Good bye


	11. Mancer AU

Types of Mancers  
Being a mancer is more like a person who works on their magic for jobs or personal wants. Each person has an inner magic that is passed down like genetics. An Outpost mancer is someone who keeps areas that have a large population in check or to protect them from other groups. There are other jobs that mancers can partake in but I’ll get into that later.

-Pyromancer  
A person with control over fire, they can also start fires if given fuel.

-Hydromancer  
A person with control over anything with water in it.

-Aeromancer - air  
A person with control over air flow.

-Geomancer - earth  
A person with control over the earth and its riches.

-Luxmancer - light  
A person with control over light and the turning of the sun. They are a rarer breed of mancers.

-Sanamancer - life  
A person with control over lifespans, they can fluctuate a plant or creature's lifespan. If they push them closer to death they will die. It has nothing to do with how the plant/creature would die prior.

-Umbramancer - shadow  
A person with control over the moon and it’s cycles. They are very compatible with 

-Hydromancers.  
Necromancer - dark  
A person with control over reanimation they can only make the body work again but they can’t bring the spirit back to the body.

-Seimancer - spirit  
A person who can call upon spirits to help them in various ways. They usually see spirits if they concentrate enough.

-Utaumancer - song  
They can use their voices and instruments to invoke emotions, and if they are children of other mancers they can invoke said powers through music.

-Tempumancer - time  
They can move through time and stop their own time. They can’t bring others with them, and are usually very lonely people.

-Thermancer - animal-shape changer  
They can change their bodies to any animal they have eaten whole, the process gets harder the bigger the animal as you would assume.


	12. Chapter 12

Species in this Universe  
There is a large range of species in this world. They have natural hatreds for each other and they have natural allies. Any species can become mancers.

-Humans  
Just like us humans but with confirmations of souls. They are less common considering that almost every thing is a Fea or Fairy.

-Fea  
Fea are most definitely not Fairies. Fea are the spirits of dead animals that are very much their own species. They look more like human, animal hybrids. They tend to be aggressive to other species from past life grudges. Not all animal spirits become Fea though.

-Fairies  
Fairies are the spirits of plants. They don’t have to die to get their humanoid forms. They come in multiple sizes depending on their plant.

-Selkies  
A more magical breed of animal they don’t become Fea after death. They shed their animal skin to become humans. If their skin is stolen they must follow and obey the thief.

-Dryads  
Dryads are spirit born beings that protect and nurture all species. Humans don’t usually need this help from the Dryads so they become Druids (a type of mancer profession)

-Druids  
Druids are humans and sometimes other species. That through their life into protecting the other species. They work differently from the Protectors.


	13. Chapter 13

The Sleepy Outpost

This outpost resides far away from civilization filled with large planes with underground water coves. There are multiple flower fields filled with small plant fairies. The fairies are kind and calm although a few orchids have found their way to the fields close to the forest. This outpost is one of the few where new mancers are sent to train. Sleepy Outpost was sort of out of commission for about 6 years. That’s why it’s nicknamed the Sleepy Outpost

-Philza  
Aeromancer, Dove Fea  
Phil is the leader of the Sleepy Outpost.  
He loves how calm his Outpost is, after 5 years of working in a dangerous outpost named stupidly The Hardcore Outpost.

-Techno  
Pyromancer, Boar Fea  
Techno has been at the Sleepy Outpost for a long time on his own but after an incident with mushrooms and orchids invading the homes of the other fairies Sleepy Outpost became more active  
-Wilbur  
Utaumancer/Hydromancer Human  
Wilbur has been in the Sleepy Outpost for a long time; he came a little after Phil, after leaving the Soot Outpost.  
His mother was a powerful Utaumancer so he has the “tiniest” bit of nepotism.

-Tommy  
Hydromancer, Oak Fairy  
Tommy arrived at the Sleepy Outpost as a newbie. He had trained at the Academy of Mancers.  
He hated the fact that the Sleepy Outpost was so quiet, but he began to appreciate it after he visited the Dream Outpost and saw the constant fighting they had to do.

-Tubbo  
Seimancer, Human Druid  
Tubbo was sent as a newbie healer with tommy. He tends to the garden outside.  
He likes the quiet but he gets homesick easily and spends a good amount of time talking to his dead bees.


	14. Chapter 14

The Dream Outpost

A forest tundra placed outpost close to a not so far off from a small town. The forest has a large population of animal fea, they don’t cause many problems as long as you don’t enter their territory.

-Dream  
Thermancer, Human  
Dream is the one in charge of the outpost and the namesake of it as you can tell.  
The Dream Outpost is one of the more dangerous ones, the surrounding towns are quite hostile towards each other so one or two outposts are needed.  
He’s played tricks on his friends becoming a large wolf that they all still can’t believe that he has to have eaten the whole thing. I still can't believe it to be honest.

-Sapnap  
Pyromancer, Human  
Sapnap was away from the outpost for a while because the incident may or may not involve fire and a school, don’t worry only one or two things died.

-George  
Geomancer, Birch Fairy  
He has been with the outpost for as long as dream and his tree is the large birch in the middle of the living quarters.  
Most if not all the plants around the Outpost were somehow incorporated in the building, to please and not disturb the Fae and Fairies.

-Badboyhalo  
Umbramancer, Human Druid  
Bad was first assigned to build the Outpost but couldn’t bear to leave his most gorgeous project and decided to come back and work there.

-Skeppy  
Geomancer, Cornflower Fairy  
Skeppy is a Fairy from a field of Cornflowers near the Dream Outpost. He originally wanted just to mess with them but when caught by Bad he decided he wanted to stay around and hang out legally (the other two outposts are very strict). So he decided to work there as a sort of intern.

-Antfrost  
Pyromancer, Siamese Cat Selkie  
Ant is a newbie like Skeppy but instead of coming on a wim he trained for a long time and although sometimes strict he is very kind. And just came to the outpost 2 months ago.


	15. Chapter 15

Extras

Characters that don’t fit in big groups or I just don’t feel like adding them to a group.

-Niki  
Sanamancer, Dryad  
Niki is the local Dryad at the Sleepy outpost along with Fundy, and Eret. They don't interact with the Sleepy outpost much. But the vocational sweets that would sometimes appear on their doorstep were mostly from Niki.  
When the Orchids and Mushrooms went past their boundaries Niki was the first to do something about it.

-Fundy  
Druid, Fox Selkie  
Fundy has come up to Wilbur as a fox before, Fundy hasn’t told Eret or Niki though. WIlbur has brought Fundy inside the main house to stay for a while.  
Fundy likes Wilbur and absolutely hates Tommy. He doesn’t know why either he just does.

-Eret  
Tempumancer, Dryad  
No one knows how old Eret is but he acts like he is older than every one and he probably is.  
The Dryads and Druids in the area all live in an underground castle that was probably built by Eret and his family.  
He is a lonely guy but he takes care of the Fairies, Fea, Druids, Dryads, and humans that pass through.

-Jschlatt  
Umbramancer, Goat Fea  
Schlatt is the only Goat Fea in the Dream Outpost, he hates humans and puts himself in a good position of power to keep others under his thumb, in short he’s an asshole and he ain’t apologising.

-Quackity  
Luxmancer, Juniper Fairy  
Quackity is Schlatt’s second in command, they had (concentrate on the had) a “sensual” relationship. But Quackity ended it when he finally had enough of it he left the Dream outpost and went in any direction and found himself living as the only Juniper is the Sleepy outpost.  
He has befriended the surrounding creatures and really likes how his life is going now that he left Schlatt.


	16. Mafia AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there look at all that info on the Mafia wow. I don't know why I did this but here's the link to the website I used.
> 
> https://mafia.wikia.org/wiki/Ranks,_Titles_and_Positions_In_The_Mafia
> 
> Sorry if it's a lot but now you know what AU is coming next

Mafia Hierarchy

I need to stop. I put way too much work into this. Someone please tell me this was worth it.

-Overview  
It can take many years to become a member in the Mafia but in order to become a “Made Man” someone fully initiated in the Mafia, You have to kill a person.

-Associates  
The Associates are not members of the Mafia but they work for the Mafia. Associates can not turn down an order from the Mafia. If given an order they have to follow it. If they refuse they will be killed. Associates are used for a lot of things like drivers, bodyguards, hitmen,ect. Associates must give at least 30% of their earnings to the Caporegime.

-Soldiers  
The Soldier or “Made Men” are the lowest ranking members of the Mafia. The grunts of the organization, generally striking their necks out in hopes of making a name for themselves by demonstrating their loyalty.  
Soldiers are used to kill blackmail and intimidation for the Mafia. They work on the streets making money and killing for the boss and organization. It could take years to become a soldier in a crime family.  
To be initiated you have to have honor, respect, and loyalty to the organization and your fellow members. To live by a code of silence and secrecy. The initiation ceremony involves a few things. 1) You need to be vouched for by two high-ranking members. 2) The induction needs to take place in front of the Boss, the Underboss, the Consigliere and all the Caporegimes. 3) You have to vow to never betray the crime family even if your family is in danger the Mafia comes first.

-Caporegime (Captain)  
The Caporegimes or Captains are the captains of a large group of soldiers, hitmen, and associates, in the range of 15 to 3,000 of them. The captains report directly to the boss or underboss. The captains only have to answer to the boss underboss and consigliere.  
The captain must receive at least 30% to 40% of their underlings’ weekly earnings, the captain can raise the tax up by 15% to 25% depending on how good the job was.  
When the time comes the captain pays a tax to the boss, underboss and consigliere like their underlings. Most captains are filthy rich due to their lackeys making money for them on a weekly basis.  
They also partake in bribing the law and politicians. If any of their underlings were to cause any kind of trouble for the organization then the captain must report to the underboss.

-The Underboss  
The Underboss is the second-in-command in the empire and the organizational hierarchy of the crime family. Their level of authority varies, but they have to be ready to stand in for the boss at any given moment. They are as I said before the second in command they have total control over the Caporegime, soldiers and associates.  
They run, keep all under them in line, and make sure that everyone within the family does their jobs and follows the bosses commands. They make sure that everything is running smoothly. They keep the money flowing to the boss and protect the Boss at all costs. The Boss is the only one with complete control over the Underboss. If the Boss dies the Underboss is the one to take over after.

-The Consigliere  
The Consigliere or chief advisor is the Boss's right-hand man and most trusted confidant. The Consigliere is very powerful in the organization, and they play one of the most important roles in a crime family. They are close and trusted friends and confidants of the boss. The Boss comes to them for diplomatic and strategic advice.  
The Consigliere is the mediator of disputes within the family and often acts as a representative or aide for the organization in meetings with other families, rival families, and important business associates.  
The Consigliere also bribes the law and government officials into submission to protect the organization.  
Generally only the Boss and Underboss have more authority than the Consigliere. As such they are third in command.

-The Boss  
The Boss or Don is the head of the organization, The Boss has power over everything in the organization. They make all the important decisions, much like a CEO or Chairman of a company would.  
Although each Mafia boss may run their crime family differently, they all have one thing in common, they are all billionaires. They are powerful, ruthless, extremely dangerous, smart, individuals. They are widely feared and respected by their subordinates, underlings, and others. Their Underboss, Consigliere, and all of their underlings pay them a tribute, obey any of their orders, and kill for them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO AU DUMP!  
> This is not the full AU but I couldn't help myself and it's almost 11 and I want to post some thing today hope you enjoy,

Mafia Cities

These cities are the areas where each group or person lives. The main story (if I ever write one) will take place in Sombra city.

-Sombra Peragon City (SMP without the M)  
Sombra is one of the few sites that hold almost every member of the Sleeping Mafia. Although this city is more of a tourist destination than a crime syndicate it is the second most dangerous city in the Mine country

-Hardcore City  
Hardcore city is a very dangerous city and is considerd more of a large plot of land owned by the Boss of the Sleeping Mafia Philza. The entire city is being watched constantly, the houses that are rented out are only given to associates and soldiers. The occasional rich idiot would move in and cause a mess but we don’t see those people don’t remember those idiots. So be the rules of the mafia.

-Hermit City  
Hermit city has 7 large company capitals in their city and are thinking of opening more companies to be honest it’s quite insane. The city consists of corrupt officials and politicians. (I’m not that into the Hermitcraft fandom, I'll do some research later). The current highest official is Grian. A young multi millionaire architect. That man is truly scary sometimes.

-Mindro Capital City (MCC)  
Mindoro City as its name suggests it’s the capital of the Mine country. The president Scott Major is known for holding competitions for 100,000,000 dollars most of the competitions are funded by a mafia leader Mr.Beast. They have a fuck ton of companis stationed there and to be honest it has to be over 10 at the ver least. (do you know how many SMPs scott has been apart of it’s fucking terrifing.

-Hypixel  
Hypixel it's a regular sized state that uses almost all it’s land for it’s practically King’s insane games that he sets up (It’s about the size of New York state). Techno started his reputation there as a master in all the fighting games.


	18. Chapter 18

The Sleeping Mafia

The Sleeping family is small in size but big in power, their members consist of actual family units and the boss Philza may do a bit of nepotism but what's the world without it. Most of the Sleeping family is stationed in Sombra City. Philza lives with Kristin in Hardcore city and Techno is stationed in Hypixel an entire state.

The Higher Ups  
The higher ups consist of the Boss, Underboss and Configliere. The Phil and Kristin live in a large mansion in the nicknamed Hardcore city (stupid name I know). Techno doesn’t live in one place for very long but he has a penthouse in Sombra city.

-Philza  
Philza wasn’t always the boss of the Sleeping family, the man before Sky had lived his time as the boss (nothing against the real Skydoesminecraft). Phil killed Sky and took over the family, making it better than it once was. He took over at age 29. He has been in the mafia for 30 years.

Phil is 48 years old and has been married to Kristin for 28 years. The two are incredibly close to each other and can be seen together, unless there was some sort of important meeting.

-Kristin  
Kristin is the Configliere of the Sleeping family. She is a mother figure to most of the members. A cold and calculating mother contrasting her calm and aluph seeming sunshine   
child of a husband.

Kristin went to college for accounting and finance and she graduated at the top of her class. Phil had known her since she joined the family at 17 and him at 18 it took two years for those two to fall madly in love and get married.

-Technoblade  
Techno is 38 years old and has worked for Phil for 20 years as his Underboss. Phil had scouted Techno when he heard of his 100 win streak in Hypixel’s most popular and   
competitive game bed wars.

Techno wears a half pig mask to hide his face and protect his privacy and his younger brother Chris (think the Techno from Sad-ist’s animation expect more modern clothing).


	19. Chapter 19

The Caporegimes

These three are relatively on the same level of power but their own personal order is Dream, Wilbur, then Schlatt. They each have their own district in Sombra that they have complete control over.

-Dream  
Dream is only 30 years old, the youngest of the Caporegime. He also wears a simple full face white smiley mask, to protect his identity like Techno.

Dream has power over the trading and travel area; he has his home base in the Dream Hotel. He has been with the family for 15 years at first as an aroned boy but rose up the ranks being favored by Will and Phil he was able to become a Caporgime.

-Wilbur  
Wil is 36 he has been in the mafia for 22 years, not the best age to get involved with the mob but needing money and a father addicted to gambling and in debt can do that to   
you.

Wil unlike his father is an amazing gambler and is now incontrol over the Gambling and Political bribes in Sombra.  
In an odd twist of fate he met his soon to be wife when they were 16. Her name is Niki. They got married at 23. They now have a 16 year old son named Fundy.

His home base is the largest gambling hall in Sombra city with a hotel and restaurant inside as well.

-Jschlatt  
Schlatt is 40 years old and he does not have the grace of acting like a functioning human being. He drinks constantly but somehow has not died yet. He has been in the Mafia for 15 years, somehow rising the ranks quickly. Because at one point he was actually good at his job. He still is just not when he’s drunk. Shlatt wears a half face white goat mask.

He is “in charge” of the redlight district, and the drugs syndicate. But to be honest Quackity and Austin are more in control of it then he is. He and Quackity were in a relationship but after Quackity got fed up with it. And almost killing Schlatt in a fight. They haven’t talked in months, and Quackity is surprisingly still alive.

Schlatt’s hame bass is an entire New York mansion (Like an entire vertical 5 story house. New York mansion is probably not the right name don’t quote me).


	20. Chapter 20

Soldiers & Associates

The soldiers are divided in three groups under the authority of their Caporegime. Dream = DT, Wilbur = WT, and Schlatt = ST.

-George / DT  
George is 34 years old and has been with the family for 12 years. He’s made no attempt to rise up the ranks but he and Sapnap are very close to Dream raising them in the soldier ranks.

-Sapnap / DT  
Sapnap is 30 years old and joined the family at 19 a year after George joined at 23. Sapnap is not on the best terms with Tommy, Fundy, and Niki. For killing Niki’s fox Fungi, and killing Tommy’s cow Henry. Fundy hates the fact that Sapnap hurt his mother.

-Badboyhalo / DT  
Bad is 29 years old and has been associated as a weapons dealer for 7 years. Bad has no intention of joining the mob. He is the soon to be owner of his family's weapons dealer business.  
Because of Dream being in charge of trading in the mob he has talked with Bad and Skeppy multiple times.  
Bad wears a black mask (like the incredibles) and a black hood.

-Skeppy / DT  
Skeppy is 27 and has been Bad’s bodyguard and best friend since childhood. Skeppy himself is more prone to danger and has a very Sadistic personality.  
He has messed with Bad multiple times keeping the man on his toes. Him and Bad are in a love hate relationship. To be specific they have been dating for 10 years (Skeppy has cheated with Vurd that one time (this will lose relevance)).  
Skeppy wears a blue box mask with a derp face on it. He’s good looking but he hates to draw attention from Bad, he loves to praise him alot.

-Antfrost / DT  
Antfrost is 33 years old and has been in the mob for 7 years. He is trying to raise the ranks as much as he can.  
Ant wears a siamese cat half mask. He tends to bring his cat floof to the hotel and it’s the one of the few animals Sapnap is not allowed to touch. The others are Dream’s cat patches, Georges cat Mittens(?) and of course Sapnap’s cat Marigold(?).

-Tommy / WT  
Tommy is 25 years old and has been in the mob for 9 years. Tommy is a debt collector working mostly with Fundy and getting the info from Tubbo. When he isn’t out scaring people to death he works as a dealer in L’manberg.  
He used to wear a simple red mask like Bad but after Henry’s death he now wears a cow half mask.

-Tubbo / WT  
Tubbo is 25, a few months older than Tommy as you like to know. He is a hacker and spends his free time messing with different mega companies. He gives Tommy and Fundy info on people who are overdue on their debt payment to L’manberg.  
When hi isn’t fucking with mega gaints he works behind the bar with Niki as a bartender.  
He wears a bee half mask to cover his face.

-Niki / WT  
Niki isn’t just a pretty face she is also a lawyer and is known for her kind and caring demeanor, but the moment you cross her you probably won’t die quickly or painlessly. She is 36 years old.  
When she isn't scaring the shit out of the jury and judge. She works behind the bar as the bartender and sometimes as a dealer. She wears a fox half mask.

-Fundy / WT  
Fundy is the youngest currently in the family, only 16 years old, just a bit taller then his mother. When he was younger Fundy would only be allowed to play in the hotel area of the casino. Note Fundy is not Wilbur and Niki's biological son. His mother had given him up to pay of her debts to Wilbur. Niki could never get pregnant without risking her life so they adopted Fundy, who was 10 at the time.  
Fundy wears a full face fox mask so as to not jeopardize his school life. He convinced his parents to sign him up for highschool.  
When he’s not with Tommy as a debt collector he is a bus boy and server for the restaurant and hotel.

-Eret /WT  
Eret is the main chef of the restaurant and spends most of his time in the kitchen above the casino.  
He doesn't wear a mask other than keeps his glasses on because he is practically blind without them.  
(If you’re wondering who the other staff of L’manberg are they are you guys all you if you want I don’t judge).

-Quackity / ST  
Quackity is 27 and he joined the mob 8 years ago, in need of drug money. Schlatt was the only person to supply him in return he had to work for him (not like that weirdo that comes 3 years later).  
When Quackity realised that Schlatt was slacking on the drug part of his job he took over. He still does drugs, just doesn’t let himself get too carried away.

-Austin / ST  
Austin himself has just as much power that Schlatt had at his peak. Austin has complete control over the prostitution ring (Austin’s a Pimp). He spends a good amount of time setting up Bachelor & Bachelorette shows. Austin is 36

-Minx / ST  
Minx is what you would call a head prostitute (she doesn't usually participate very often). She is 37 years old and still rocking it. But she still can’t find love no matter how many times she tries. She was even with Schlatt and still kinda is though she is trying to break it off.


	21. Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I changed my mind about Fundy in my mafia AU he is now the adopted child of Niki and Wilbur (he is still 16).  
> Hope you will like the AU coming next.  
> See ya soon  
> -Lotus

The Olympians

There are thousands of greek gods but I will not go through the pain that I did with the mancer and mafia au. So have the more popular and important ones.

-Hestia  
So you might be wondering who this goddess is, and here's your answer. She is the first born of the olympians, and subsequently the first to be swallowed whole by their father, but the last one to be vomited out (don’t ask) the first six are all in order of age (by my book these people have different tellings).

Hestia is the goddess of the hearth (har-th) or fireplace, the family and heart of the home.  
Her domain is home cooking and friendly fire.

-Demeter  
Demeter is most well known for her bad parenting skills in the myth of Persephone and Hades. But as far as I know she isn’t that bad.

Demeter is the goddess of the harvest and the turn of seasons and plant growth. She is also portrayed as a motherly figure.

-Hera  
Although she is presented as a fickle woman (which she sorta is) she is really just a wife angry at her husband's infidelity.

Hera is the goddess of marriage and peacocks. She has never once cheated on her husband and has no demigod children.

-Hades  
Now Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon are not allowed to have many demigod children as those children cause problems for the mortal world. Anyway back to Hades.

Hades is married to Persephone. Demeter’s daughter and technically his niece (we don’t talk about that the greek gods are weird).

Hades is the god of the underworld (not Thanatos), he is also in his roman form,Pluto, is the god of wealth.

-Poseidon  
Poseidon is known for that time he lost a competition with his niece Athena for a whole island.

Poseidon is the god of the ocean, horses, and earthquakes.

-Zeus  
Zeus is the king of the gods and married to Hera. He has a long track record of infidelity. A lot of the main Olympians are children of Zeus.

Zeus is the god of Kings and the sky, and storms, and eagles.

-Artemis  
Artemis is a daughter of Zeus and a woman named Leto.  
She is the twin sister of Apollo. She also has her own group of permanently youthful huntresess. The only rule is no loss of virginity and try not to fall in love. They can die though just only in battle.

Artemis is the Goddess of virginity (no children), hunting, archery, and the moon.

-Apollo  
Apollo is Artemis’s younger twin brother. His most popular myths are the ones where his love is unrequited or his lover dies (he is no virgin).

Apollo is the god of the sun, archery, medicine, and the plague.  
-Athena  
Athena’s mother Metis was absorbed into Zeus' mind, because he was afraid her son would kill him. A few months later Athena popped out of his head after Hephestuas hit him with a chisel and hammer.

Athena is the goddess of tactical warfare wisdom, and owls

-Ares  
Ares is the only child of Zeus and Hera. His most notable myth is that one were he was caught fucking Aphrodite who is married to Hephestus.

Ares is the god of bloody wrathful warfare. That’s pretty much it.

-Hephaestus  
Hephaestus is Hera’s child, as in she had him on her own that’s also why he is so ugly and was thrown off Mt.Olympus breaking his legs on the way down. Poor dude.

-Hephaestus is the god of forgery, masonry, fire, and volcanos.

-Dionysus  
Dionysus is another outcome of Zeus affairs. Dionysus being a pretty boy was kidnapped by sailors with not so great ideas. And as revenge he made them go mad, spreading grape vines and tigers all over their ship, and turning the soldiers into dolphins.

Dionysus is the god of, wine, madness, and parties.  
-Aphrodite  
Aphrodite is actually the kicked up foam from when Uranus’ balls that his son Cronos (Zeus and his siblings dad) chopped off of him. Don’t ask.

Aphrodite is the goddess of love, sex, and all things sexuall.

-Hermes  
Hermes is another result of Zeus and a lack of condoms. He is the son of a mountain giantess by the name of Maia.

The first thing Hermes did after he was born was steal a bunch of Apollo’s cow.

And as you can tell this young god is the god of trickery, travelers, and animal husbandry I don’t know why I add that bit it just came up when I typed in his domain. Look it up yourself (PS: It isn't porn)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a map of Camp Half Blood for reference  
> I do not know how to add a picture sorry.  
> The link goes stright to Rick Riordan's website for all his books.
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Frickriordan.com%2Fextra%2Fa-map-of-camp%2F&psig=AOvVaw1LGX-IYnbTSU1a3O1G-4Kx&ust=1603911977306000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNjm2PC71ewCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD

Camp Half Blood

CHB looks more like a summer camp than CP. Each main god and a couple of minor gods have a cabin that their children stay in at CHB. CHB is located on Long Island Sound in New York. It gets most of its money from a strawberry company that they own. The current people in charge of CHB are Chiron the centaur, the trainer of all the great heroes from myth and legend. And Dionysus was sent to the camp by Zeus for hitting on one of his many side chicks.

-Philza  
Phil is the son of Hestia, he acts just as fatherly as you would expect from a child of Hestia.  
He is the one incharge of the Hestia cabin. There are only 5 other Hestia children besides him and Niki.

-Wilbur  
Wilbur is the son of Apollo as you would expect. He dips straight into the musical part of Apollo’s domain  
His songs work like that of a bard he unbeds magic into each lyric and note.  
He is currently dating Niki, a daughter of Hestia from Camp Jupiter.  
He moved to the US from the UK to stay and become the Apollo cabin counselor.

-Tommy  
Tommy is a son of Hermes, he may not always cause trouble but if you touch his precious music disk then you will find your clothes floating in the lake, your toothbrush in the toilet and your most prized possessions stolen.

-Tubbo  
Tubbo is a son of Demeter. He and Tommy come to camp together from the UK every summer. There aren’t many monsters in the UK (No I did not read the Kane Chronicles).  
Tubbo spends a lot of his time tending to the strawberries and playing with the nymphs and satyrs, when he is not glued to Tommy by the hip.

-Sapnap  
Sapnap is a son of Hephestus. He is more of a fire child than a tinkerer. Not to say he doesn't like to make things he just finds more enjoyment in setting things ablaze.

-George  
George is a gorgeous son of Apollo, no matter how much of a maker he is you can't ignore his good looks and talent with the guitar.

-Skeppy  
Skeppy is the son of Hermes and proud of it. Skeppy although he is one of the older Hermes kids he is never allowed to be in charge of anything major after the incident.  
He plays pranks on anyone and everyone his first meeting with Bad was through a large elaborate prank (not the incident). The two of them have a crush on eachother but they just won’t confess.  
All their friends are placing bets on who is gonna do it first (currently Skeppy has the most money on him).

-Fundy  
Fundy has not been claimed by a god yet so he is staying in the Hermes cabin. With the Hermes kids and the other unclaimed children.  
He spends a good chunk of his time with Tubbo, and Wilbur. Just a few years ago Tubbo was claimed by Demeter who left Tubbo unclaimed for a whole year.  
Fundy believes that he might be a child of a minor god explaining why he has not been claimed.


	23. I fixed the thing!

Heeeeeeeeeeeey

Look who finished what they said they would finish.

Aaaaaaand in a timely manner

THIS GORGEOUS GAL!!

YEAH BABY!!

With ten fingers and determination!

Any way back to serious Lotus

Hope you like the changes I added to the AU and the extra bits and parts.

Now we will be going back to our regularly scheduled AUs

I'm thinking of a Hogwarts AU

No this is not a crossover I'm just using the setting (also I may or may not have read only the first three books).

So some suggestions and ideas are very much welcome.

Sincerely yours truly Lotus


	24. Wilbur's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an English project to write a story.  
> So guess what I wrote fanfiction  
> I made it so that it would be a bit hard to tell it was fanfiction.  
> The AU I used is the pirate Au if you are wondering.  
> I've been thinking of making a separte work for the short stories and this one is going to be the first.  
> Also Blake means Technoblade.

William stood tried at the wheel. Hands tied to it with rope. To keep him from wandering away from it. It's not like he did it every day. But this area that they were passing through is said to be home to a chorus of sirens.

Will likes adventure, danger and fun but dying at the hands of a siren was way down on his bucket list. He at least wanted to have two women at his side.

Marriage was never an idea that William would want to follow through with. Besides his younger brother Phil is married, and thinking of having a child. So what's the point in getting married when the name is already safe.

William sighed as he shook his head. Why think of that when he could think of something more fun. “Like the fact that Kristin just had to be on her period while they were going through siren territory. And I had to draw the short stick.” He muttered to himself disgruntled.

He looked at the sky. The stars glittering and shining, the jewels that adorned the night goddess hair. People say that she is the mother of all sirens and that they are the stars that fall out of her hair every sunrise when she fights the sun for power.

As William thought of the stars and night he heard a song. A gentle and coxing song, that tugged at his legs and heart, it went something like this.

Oh Sailor of the sea.  
Oh reader of the stars.  
Will you join me in my cold and dark embrace?  
Will you look at me?  
At this fallen jewel of the sea.

Will you join me?  
Will you stay with me?  
Oh sailor.  
Oh lord of my heart.  
Will you sleep in my bed with me?  
My bed of the sea.  
Will you love me?

As she sang I tried to ignore it. Why oh why did I have to be the one to stay up tonight. She kept singing her voice growing more and more loving and sweet and gorgeous.

Will you love me?  
Cause I love you.  
Will you come to me?  
Cause I can’t come to you.  
Oh how I yearn for you.

My headache as I desperately tried to block her out. But my body could only follow. In a matter of seconds my hands were out of the rope. I was away from the wheel. I was walking to the railing. I was jumping the railing.

I heard a scream. Was it Kristin? Had she finally heard the singing. Well it’s too late.

I felt the cold water on my skin as it fell into the sea. I felt soft lips on mine and I could breath. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful woman.

Her hair is weightless in the cold water, dark wavy strands of hair moved like tendrils in the water. Piercing almost white grey eyes looking at my dark brown ones. Her soft and seductive features mirroring my sharp ones. She racked her fingers through my short curly brown hair pulling me closer to her. She looked to be in her early 20s, like most sirens.

“Oh sailor, with the two you have. You will spend every single day with me and our child. In bliss. Forever.”

She pulled me farther down into the water. That night was the most relife I’ve ever had.

\----------------------

The day was bright and happy. It had been two years since William was taken away. Sailors being taken by Sirens is common, especially considering how promiscuous William was.

Phil mourned his brother's death of course but he couldn’t laugh at the fact that his brother’s last night was spent with a woman.Phil tapped the wheel reminiscing on old memories of his childhood with Will.

Then he heard someone climbing onto the ship. He silently tied the wheel down and pulled out his gun ready to shoot down whatever idiot was trying onto his ship. The others ondeck heard it too and followed their Captain to the side of the ship

They were a few paces from the railing before he heard a soft grunt. And a column of water shot up out of the sea carrying two beings in it.

A siren and a toddler who was swimming excitedly around the siren. Phil, and the others stood there in shock that a siren of all would do something like that.

The Siren grabbed her son pulling him out of the water column and onto the ship. They both almost fell to the ground. A sudden change from water and air can take a light toll on a being. The siren was the first to her feet, picking up her son as she leaned against the railing. She opened her mouth.

All the men on the ship covered their ears and the women raised their guns reading their shots (they got more female crew after William died).

The siren sighed. “I mean no harm. I just wish to give my child to his family. Sirens can’t be male, else they die.”

The boy looked up at his mother confused at what she said. He probably didn’t know that he was being abandoned. The poor thing. “No! I want to stay with mama.”

Phil was shocked that the boy could speak so clearly for his age. But a siren's only weapon is their voice, so it makes some sense.

“This is not your choice to make Wilbur, it is theirs and mine. Do you understand me?”

The boy pouted like he wanted to say something but didn’t. His mother took it as a yes “Do you remember William?” Everyone went quiet, this woman was a siren, that boy looked to be only about 2 years old. A siren and a child, William.

“You, you were the bitch that took my brother away from me aren’t you?” Phil was angry. His voice was colder than it had ever been.

She looked at the gun in Phil’s hands, then back at him. “I assume I was right. Phil was it. I’d like to give you my son. As I explained prior a male can’t be a siren and his father said that it would be best if he stayed with you. Was he right?”

She put down her son nudging him forward. Kneeling next to him to ease the child.

“Captain you can’t really be thinking of taking this child?” Ben, one of the gunners currently on deck said as he waved a hand at the siren and her child.

Phil grumbled, thinking of what to say. He remembered a baby photo he has in one of his lockets. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out said locket opening it and comparing William, and Phil’s baby photos to the boy. It most definitely matches. He showed Ben the pictures.

Phil looked at the boy, he really did look like William. The same hair, and eyes, the same sort of face, when young.

“That’s Will’s kid Ben.”

The siren smirked. “I never lied to you. Now will you take care of Wilbur for me?”

Phil thought for a second. Kristin spoke up “How did you find us again, we're nowhere near where you were last time?” The others grumbled in agreement.

The siren made a face before answering. “I have followed this ship since that night. So one day you could take care of him. He only has a few days left before he can’t breath in the water. Please”

Phil kneeled in front of the child. “Wilbur, do you want to stay with me.”

The boy looked back at his mother for guidance, she nodded. Wilbur looked like he was about to cry. He ran at his mother hugging her tight. “Goodbye mama.” “Goodbye Wilbur.”

Wilbur let go. The siren walked back into the water column and in a flash she was back in the sea. Wilbur ran to the railing screaming for his mother. Sirens can’t cry no matter how hard they try.

\----------------------

The first few months with Wilbur were tough. Mostly because they couldn’t get him to eat anything, but surprisingly he ate fish and any sort of sea animal.

When Phil and Kristin had a son they named Tommy. Wilbur took it upon himself to teach the kid every bad thing he could do. The cousins became more like brothers.

By ten years old Wilbur forgot about his mother. He would ask questions like what she looked like and stuff. But most of the questions were trained towards his father.

When a new cook came, a boar and her son, Wilbur finally had a friend his age. The two were practically inseparable through their childhood. Wilbur and Blake with Tommy and his best friend Toby, Ben’s son.

At 24 Wilbur bought his own ship, The L’manberg, He captains the ship, with Tommy as his Quartermaster, and Toby as a gunner. Blake became a famous outlaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to tell the story about how Wilbur met Fundy but I am tired and the teacher said at most 6 pages so.
> 
> See yall next time
> 
> Lotus out


End file.
